A Father's Secret
by Epicoolawesome
Summary: What if Shilo had discovered her father's secret fireplace lair during the "Thankless Job" bit? I was looking for this story everywhere, and it seemed as though it hadn't been written yet. So I thought, why not? WARNING: GORE. It is Repo, isn't it? (Please take this plot and write your own. I'd love to see more of this. Rated T, because I'm 14 and I wrote this.) One-shot... Maybe.


Shilo Wallace crept down the stairs. She had wanted to visit her mother's tomb, but dropped her gas mask down the stairs. It was a simple enough job, retrieving them. Of course, it didn't end there. She just has to go and notice the fireplace, which didn't look right for some odd reason. It was slightly ajar, as if it were a door. She frowned in confusion, fireplaces can't be ajar after all. So she padded towards it to investigate like any other person would.

She expected to find that she was mistaken. An illusion, a trick, surely. But the closer she walked toward it, the more it seemed there was a secret passage behind the fireplace. It turns out Shilo was right. She peeked in through the gap, leaning forward. It seemed there were a set of stairs that led down a passage to a room.

Quite unsure of herself, she opened the gap large enough so that she could squeeze through. Quietly of course, since she didn't know what she'd find down there. She slithered down the stairs one silent step at a time, and when she reached the bottom, looked around. There were organs floating around in jars everywhere, and knives of all sorts lined the walls. It smelled strongly, but she was not sure of what. She only knew the scent was sharp.

Shilo furrowed her eyebrows, was this her Dad's secret research laboratory or something? Why didn't she know about it? What the heck was going on? She took the place in, eyes scanning the strange room. Until she laid her gaze upon something terrifying. A man, strapped to what looked like an upturned table, stared back at her with frantic eyes.

Her brain didn't process it immediately, as it was so bizarre. There was a man, strapped to a table, in a secret room in a secret passage in a secret fireplace. Just what?

Shilo was only shaken out of her thoughts by the man's frightened gasps. He was staring straight at her and back at his binds. She knew he was asking for help behind his gag, but she couldn't move. She didn't even know what was going on! Who was this man? Why was he strapped to a table underneath her house!? In a few moments, Shilo found herself wishing she had never asked.

Shilo suddenly heard a record start to play.

"Repo Man!" It sang.

Shilo jumped. What? Had she heard right?

"Repo Man!" It sang again.

She then saw something she would've never wanted to see in a million years. Quickly, but quietly, Shilo hid behind a crate near a corner of the room. There, in front of her, was a man clad in Repo attire. Shilo couldn't see his face, as he had his back turned to her.

If the fact the there was a Repo Man in a secret room under her house didn't startle her, then the sight of a dancing Repo Man did. He bowed to the blonde man strapped on the table, who looked at him, and then locked his eyes with hers. He was begging. BEGGING for her to help. But Shilo could do nothing but watch. This was simply too much for her. She didn't understand. As if things couldn't get any worse, the Repo Man began to sing. His voice was horrifyingly low. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Through the haze of confusion, she somehow managed to recognize the voice as something that was familiar. She couldn't quite place it, as she had never heard anything scarier.

"It's a thank-less job, but somebody's got to do it!"

Shilo watched as he grabbed a knife off of a rack. Her stomach dropped, surely he wasn't-

"Peeling off the tissue inch by inch," He turned briefly, but his head was down, Shilo didn't see his face.

"Skinnin' off the muscles, too!"

Repo Man ripped the blonde's shirt off. Shilo didn't dare believe it. Had she just stumbled into a nightmare? No matter how desperately he wanted to leave, she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't risk making a sound. Suddenly, the Repo Man held his arms up and turned. For the first time Shilo saw his face.

No.

No, no, no, NO, NO, NO!

It couldn't be, it simply couldn't. But as she started at him more an more, the more it seemed to sink in.

Her father was the Repo Man.

His yell rang out, "Harvestin' the kidneys for the fall!"

He came closer and closer, and a gasp could not help but escape her lips. Her father didn't notice though, as the music covered up the sound. There was no denying it now. It was definitely him, it was her father. There was no denying it now, unless this was a sick dream her subconscious had dreamed up. Oh, how she hoped it was a dream, it had to be! She watched wide-eyed as he continued, "Savin' up the livers in the fridge!" He strutted along with a container and a bag in his arms.

"No one ever thanks me when I'm done, how self-absorbed people can be!" He twirled around and pasted a repossession document next to thee struggling man. It was sick. Absolutely sick! Shilo knew it was coming before it happened, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Her father suddenly slipped the knife from the table onto his hand and start to cut the man open.

"With a slice, and a snip, eenie-meenie-miney-mo!" Shilo started to cry silently as she heard the man's screams.

"With a cut, and a stitch, returning organs good as new!"

At this, he started to empty the man. Pulling out his stomach like it was a toy. It made squishing sounds as it came out. Shilo could barely watch without gagging. It grew worse as her father put his mask on with an evil laugh. He continued tearing away t the man's insides. Intestines, bladder, lungs, everything. Eventually making his way up to the heart, which he danced around with. He stared at it as if it were his child. Of course, it didn't end there. Shilo was frozen in place, years clogging up her vision as her own father reached his hand up into the man like he was a puppet.

"It's a thankless job, but somebody's got to do it!"

"Got to do it!" The puppet echoed.

Shilo could no longer watch, she tore herself away from the scene, sitting behind the crate. She continued to cry, wrapping her arms around her knees.

She heard her father finish his song with his new meat-puppet, "Like a mop, (Like a mop!) and a broom, (And a broom!) No one wants a thankless job!"

The music stopped playing, but the sound of Shilo's crying didn't. She tried to stop, but she couldn't she was a sniveling mess. She heard her father's footsteps come closer and closer, but she didn't DARE move her head from her knees. She couldn't look up to gaze at the man who had just committed cold-blooded murder. She clung to the belief that it was a nightmare. She was dreaming. In a few moments she'd open her eyes and she'd be in her bed.

Shilo could stop herself from seeing him, but she could not prevent herself from hearing his voice.

"Shilo?"

Suddenly, her wrist-watch started blinking, "Medicine reminder, medicine reminder; medicate immediately. Medicate immediately."

And she passed out.


End file.
